


цыганщина

by izleniram



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izleniram/pseuds/izleniram
Summary: Сокджин не любит цирк. Никогда не любил. И никогда не полюбит.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 5





	цыганщина

Костер нападает оранжевыми языками, кидается, угрожает, и надо быть кем-то очень смелым, чтобы протянуть руки и погреться у этого агрессивного и жестокого животного.  
Гитарные переборы в ночной звенящей тишине, потрескивание дров кастаньетами, тихие грудным голосом осторожные переговоры.  
Тактичность.  
Вот, за что любил Ким Сокджин ночные посиделки у цыганского костра – тактичность.  
Когда, кажется, все всё понимают (и почему молодой хозяин сбежал из теплой супружеской постели в росное дыхание остывающего летнего луга, и почему зябко ежится в своей шелковой белой рубашке с распахнутым воротом, хотя гладкая кожа в глубоком вырезе уже ощутимо покраснела от жара близкого огня, и почему то и дело бросает взгляды на поблескивающую в свете луны поверхность реки, а после, спохватившись, потупляет взгляд) – понимают, но ни вздохом, ни взглядом этого не покажут.  
Цыганский голос взвизгивает, срывается, но тут же сипло подхватывается визгом струн, и получается такая щемящая, тоскующая мелодия, что у Сокджина как-то нестерпимо жжет белый шелк рубашки на груди – в самом том месте, где под ним можно услышать лихорадочный, сбитый стук сердца – только положи ладонь, и услышишь, почувствуешь. Будто искра от костра попала туда, прожгла рубашку и теперь вечно тлеет, печет, горит – с того самого момента, когда в первый и в последний раз в жизни Сокджина кто-то положил туда руку и захотел услышать. И почувствовать.  
\- Эй, молодой барин, - окликает Сокджина старый цыган. – Ты велел сказать, как будут вести из города: сегодня приехали с обозом цирковые артисты!  
Старый цыган закашливается, и Сокджин кивает, еще ежится: цирковые артисты – это неинтересно. Сокджин не любит цирк. Никогда не любил.  
\- Наш Тэхён приехал с ними попутчиком, - добавляет пышногрудая цыганка Зара – та самая, что нагадала матери Сокджина, что все ее дети будут несчастливы в любви. И смотрит исподлобья через огненные языки. И улыбается. Так нехорошо.  
Сокджин боялся вздрогнуть, когда эти слова наконец прозвучат. Покраснеть боялся. Боялся как-то себя выдать, что-то такое почувствовать, от чего скрутит болюче невыносимо. Но толи гитарные переборы, толи ночная тишина, толи холодный ветер – что-то удержало сердечный стук и не дало мягкой горькой улыбке тронуть уголки губ.  
\- Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, - вдруг раздается низкий шершавый голос над правым ухом. – Вы, право, совершенно не изменились.  
И сердце, вздрогнув, кидается, как птица, из клетки, бьется гулко о ребра и замирает, впитывая каждую ноту, каждый звук.  
В паре метрах от костра кромка леса, обрамленного акациями, шелестит свистульками, шуршит сухой хвоей, настороженно обдает сосновым ароматом. И почему-то шагнуть туда, в эту спасительную темень леса, кажется единственным, что действительно важно.  
Хвойный густой аромат, настоявшийся за день, режет глаза и горло. Но Сокджин, застигнутый врасплох, делает большой глоток этой летучей хвои вместе с неожиданным и так долгожданным поцелуем. 

\- Зачем? Зачем ты позволил мне это? – яростно скомканные в кулак пальцы останавливаются в сантиметрах от чернеющих, соревнуясь с ночью, глаз, когда воздуха, напоенного сосновым дыханием, перестает хватать, а губы горят нестерпимо и отказываются подчиняться – все тянутся и тянутся, все млеют и нежатся на других таких же, таких знакомых и совершенно чужих и уже далеких.  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - шепот у Сокджина слабый, взволнованный, дрожащий, и такой желающий, что горло Тэхёна сжимается сладкой пряной тошнотой.  
\- Ты мог не позволить, - шепчет Тэхён совсем рядом, губы в губы, оцарапывая костяшки пальцев о шершавый древесный ствол, но пробираясь ладонью к тонкой сильной шее и обхватывая ее настойчиво, крепко, собственнически. – Как тогда, помнишь? Мог… но не стал…  
\- Не стал! – вдруг вспыхивает Сокджин, но тут же сам пугается своих слов, а глаза напротив, которые загораются изнутри неожиданной радостью, пугают его еще больше. – Ох, нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, просто забудь это… будто ты не слышал, пожалуйста…  
\- Я слышал, - у Тэхёна во взгляде сумасшествие, замешанное на детском восторге обладания, истерическая радость, беспредельная, вот-вот – и выльется за линию роста ресниц. – Я слышал.  
\- Господи, - выдыхает Сокджин, чувствуя, как вжимается спиной в древесный ствол, как разливается чужое тепло по всему его дрожащему телу, как чужие руки оплетают его талию, проникают под рубашку, обжигают кожу горячими, горячечными прикосновения. – Матерь Пресвятая Богородица, прости мне мои грехи и не оставь меня…  
\- Заткнись, - шепчет любимая до тоскливой дрожи улыбка и оставляет сначала легкую, а потом настойчивую, граничащую с грубостью печать на губах Сокджина. 

\- Стоит ли мне упоминать, что меж нами все останется как прежде? – смущенно оправляет ворот рубашки Сокджин, не решаясь выйти за кромку акациевых зарослей.  
Тэхён оборачивается и смотрит долго, пристально и так печально, что резные тени, отбрасываемые деревьями, стыдятся такой оголенной тоски и шуршат по его лицу, торопятся прикрыть ее от всего света.  
\- Я уезжаю сегодня, - хрипло говорит он. – Знаешь, есть человек… он… артист в цирке…  
Сокджин холодеет и замирает, пытаясь распознать в поднимающемся откуда-то снизу холодном и тревожном чувстве что угодно, только не ревность, опасную, пронизывающую, с которой нельзя соприкасаться, иначе обожжет как льдина, и сердце онемеет насовсем. И он молчит, прислушиваясь к собственному сердцебиению.  
\- Его зовут Тэмин. И он обещал позаботиться обо мне, - усмехается Тэхён.  
\- Тэмин…– шепчет Сокджин, откашливается, но голос не слушается совсем. - Он красив?  
\- Он свободен, - вызывающе всматривается в глаза напротив Тэхён. – И он любит меня.  
\- Настолько же красив, как я? – шепчет Сокджин уже громче и злее, и руки почему-то не слушаются и совершенно неожиданно сжимают ладони на широких тэхёновых плечах.  
\- Он любит меня! – Тэхён почти кричит и отрывает ладони Сокджина от своих плеч. Сжимает их на секунду в своих ладонях, а потом отпускает, разворачивается и выходит, отодвигая ветки акаций, на освещенную костром поляну.  
\- Как же можно не любить тебя… - шепчет Сокджин и прислоняется к стволу дерева.  
Конечно же, он не плачет.  
Не станет же плакать взрослый человек, отец семейства, когда вокруг такая звенящая, прекрасная летняя ночь, когда так красиво дрожат тени от костра неровным кружевным кругом. Разве можно плакать, когда так дивно поет цыганская гитара, и так ладно вторит ей топот приближающегося коня, когда, взрезая темноту, на поляну к костру выскакивает черный вороной, и на спине у него стоит в полный рост ладный всадник – прекрасный, как сам Ад, и его длинные курчавые белые волосы развеваются на ветру, заколотые наспех яркой розой?  
Разве не счастье это – быть свидетелем настоящей магии цирка, когда на границе человеческих возможностей вокруг костра все несется и несется черный вороной конь, и его наездник клонится к центру круга, ближе и ближе, и вот уже - почти касаясь костра, и круг сужается, и несется вороной, взбивая пыль, и там, в центре, у самого костра, стоит, улыбаясь, Тэхён, и всадник вдруг протягивает руку, и Тэхён взлетает и встает рядом с ним на спину вороного.  
Взвизгивает гитара, ей вторит - откуда только взявшаяся? - скрипка, и Тэхён…  
… у него цветная легкая рубашка липнет от пота к груди и спине, а взмокшая челка падает на лоб неровными прядями…  
…у него родинка на носу почти не видна, но она точно там, и если тронуть ее кончиком пальца, то Тэхён обязательно рассмеется и сморщит нос…  
…у него крепкие ноги и широкие ступни, а на правой голени, чуть повыше выпирающей косточки, светлый почти незаметный шрам…  
…и когда он пьет парное молоко из глиняного кувшина, молоко блестит в уголках рта, и он слизывает его капельки быстрым юрким язычком…  
…и если ему вдруг взбредет в голову перемахнуть через ограду, отделяющую сад от заднего двора, то его лопатки выпирают красиво, сводятся вместе и внезапно расправляются почти как крылья...  
… и Тэхён взмахивает рукой напоследок:  
\- Прощайте, братья!  
И цыганята несутся за ускользающим в ночь вороным еще долго.  
Но им их не догнать. Конечно, не догнать.

Сокджин не любит цирк. Никогда не любил. И никогда не полюбит.


End file.
